ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stolas
Easy solo 90RNG/SAM with 300% TP to start + 2 hour. Set Seigan, 3Eye, Double Shot, Sekkanoki, & Sharpshot and eat meat (Couerl Sub works too.) It goes: Sidewinder > Sidewinder - Reverberation, 2 hour, Meditate - Sidewinder - Barrage > Sidewinder = Death. I don't think it has more than 8k HP. But I pulled out my Galka Adv. Fellow w/Soothing Healer just in case. Make sure to kill the lone crab that hovers around the ??? so it won't aggro. Stolos does hit for about 90-120 on 332 def at this level, and seems to double attack pretty often, so FYI. I was late in getting this weaponskill because I was originally Marksmanship, but I abandoned Gun when I realized that Archery hits harder and more often, (2 WSC mods on archery WS's hit harder than Gun does, IMO.) Good Luck!Gakusha no Hikari 11:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) *Very easy solo 90PLD/45DNC, was never in any real danger, barely took me into yellow HP. A Robber Crab even decided to join in midfight. --InspectorGadget 17:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC). *Way to easy solo 99PLD/RDM, never took more than about 130 damage in the fight, used salted fish from book, buffed my self PRO V and SHELL IV, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Refresh and just straight fight, keep stoneskin up and phalanx and auto regen keeps u full hp, just kept using Requiescat when tp was ready till it died really. GEAR = not the best but i was using Skeld Sword, Majorelle Shield, Incantor Stone, Centaurus Earring, Ethereal Earring, Twilight Torque, Twilight Helm, Mekira Toshugai, Dux finger gauntlets, Dark Ring - spell interuption rate down 4% and phys. dmg. taken -4%, Rajas Ring, Atheling Mantle, Paewr Belt, Jingang Hose, Jingang Greaves. --User:Sheeraa Ragnarok (Server) 03/05/2013 *Soloed as 85PLD/42RDM. Not a fun fight and had to use Invincible at one point for breathing space to heal. Used Chivalry halfway through to keep up mp. Ate Defense Food. *Tried to solo as 75NIN/37DNC with 4/4 evasion merits +13 additional Evasion skill, and +42 evasion gear. Wasn't even close. Aditionally I had my level 66 NPC (soothing healer) out as well. I highly doubt this was soloed. --Oldgrif 13:09, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :*For a NIN/DNC to solo. I would recommend using Defense food as you will get hit sometimes even with evasion gear and blind. I used Pescatora for HP,Def, and Store TP. Successful, but I should also note that I parried a great deal throughout the fight with 240 parry skill. Protect, Shell, and Regen can get obtained from the Fields of Valor book. ::*I call shenanigans on the soloing, I also tried to solo as 75NIN/DNC with 4/4 evasion merits, +17 evasion skill and 231+10 parry skill, and he wiped the floor with me. I even grabbed Protect and Regen from FoV. It hits hard, fast, and accurate. 150-230 damage with normal hits. Duo with a RDM would probably be much better, with Haste and Phalanx II, and let them enfeeble it. --Bizass 11:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::*i would also call either false or fluke on the solo claims... tried to duo as 75THF/NIN and 75WHM/BLM... we got our asses handed to us *Trio'd as NIN75/WAR, RNG75/NIN and RDM75/BLM. Very easy, I bet it's soloable by a few jobs. Watch out for the aggros, though. *75PLD/DNC, 75RNG/NIN, 75RDM/WHM, and 75DRG/SAM. Slightly tense fight. I would very much recommend a NIN or THF tank for this. It was a lot of fun though. Remember buffs, keep slow on it if you can. It hits hard and fast. Memimi 22:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Trio'd as 75PLD/NIN, 75RDM/WHM, and 75SAM/NIN. Fight was very simple, the PLD never having lower than yellow HP. Slow II helped alot, and Paralyze II proc'd more than 50% of the time. Wingcutter was absorbed by 1 shadow. *Easily duoed by NIN/DNC and BLU/NIN with BLU on stun-lock duty from Headbutt and keeping Stoneskin up with Diamondhide. --Dymlos Aileron 21:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'd as PUP/NIN and BST/WHM. Pulled between the rock and cliff, not far from the spawn point. Opened up with Stringing Pummel to stamp hate... and it was pretty much a straightforward fight. The NM hit me 12 times the entire fight... it hits hard, between 125-200, with crits at 400+. But between the BST's crab semi-tanking and me tanking it was a very good fight. We won w/ 100%health, since my auto healed us both during the fight. Not very hard--but not very easy either. Go PUP! Go BST! ^.^ good luck to those that need this. - Xiozen/Unicorn server. *Fairly easy BST trio. After popping NM, dragged down the nearby cliff, avoiding the cockatrices up top. Used local lizards and raptors and just rotated out pet swaps. Not a fast fight and biggest danger would be people killing mobs for FoV pages. Xantavia 10:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Xantavia, Titan server *Just solo'd this as THF80/NIN40 with Soothing healer NPC level 60~. Fairly easy fight, he missed me a lot (with some evasion gear and merits, but not capped @80 yet), but it's true that he does attack fast and he hits pretty hard when he does hit. Soily 15:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Duo method I just dual boxed this NM, with my main character on PLD/NIN and a mule as WHM/BLM. I used no two hour abilities, nor meds of any kind. It took me 3 tries to succeed. The first ending in a wipe thanks to links, as I chose a bad place to fight. Second I lost at 21%, and the third I won. Make no mistake, the fight isn't exactly easy and can get messy quick if the proper precautions are not taken. It's absolutely imperative you find a safe, link-free place to pull the bird to. I used a small nook between a rock and the north wall, not far from the ???'s. The fight is much easier if you're not worrying about links, and there are a ton of mobs around which will end this fight quickly so you must be careful. Timing the spawn properly can make or break the pull, so look for the mobs pathing, distance, and facing direction between the ???'s and the area you'll pull to. Once you've completed the pull, it's a pretty straightforward fight. Keep Pro/Shell V, Haste, and Regen III on the PLD at all times. I used a tavnazian taco on my PLD, as well. Probably the biggest thing is to apply Slow and Paralyze as often as possible, as they will do everything they can to make this fight easier. Without them, it'd be very difficult. After all that, it's a real straightforward battle. Just keep yourself alive, spam Atonement as much as possible, and you should come out on top. Sovereign, Diabolos server What level were the characters in this duo fight? --- Can't be soloed on Bst, The Velociraptor will only take 2 % each off him. An ideal place to stand is between a rock and the wall NE from ??? Aphugel 23:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Velociraptor is a poor choice as it takes damage easily, but this monster is soloable by a bst with pet food and a DEF based pet. Trio Mnk/Warx2 and Smn with Alexander. Store TP while clearing a path to the ??? from the nook area. SMN should Earthen Ward > Aerial Armor > Ecliptic Growl (try to save 900mp for Perfect Defense). The person popping should then go and pop the NM. SMN should then Perfect Defense when the popper comes in with the NM. MNKs go to town with 2 hour, focus, counterstance, warcry etc. Both Mnks used Marinara Pizza +1 and respectably geared (black belt, bandomusha kote, haidate etc). --Leknaat 19:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC)